Defying Destiny
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Two people that are destined to be together, finally meet after centuries when they are reincarnated. Except one is already with a lover by fate. But which is stronger? Destiny or Fate?


**Reena is an OC that is with Richie. The couple, I finally named, is Fateshipping due to the title of the first story I created with them. What surprised me is that this fan-couple is actually supported by some of my readers! So THANK YOU if I didn't already say so!**

**Okay, I totally thought of the plot today! Well actually, b/c I have Richie/Reena followers, I wanted to make another story for laughs. The humor was supposed to come from Richie being jealous which I attempted one time already but it turned into a half-angst, drama story instead. So that was the original idea, but I had no plot to go on until I thought of this today. Though it might not be much of a humor story.**

**This takes place right now, which is our current Pokémon season in Sinnoh. All my Pokémon stories, including, Richie/Reena stories fall on the same time line but just take place at different years. **

**This takes place directly after my Valentine's/White Day special "I think of you" for those that were wondering. **

**

* * *

**

It was beautiful day in the Sinnoh region, where Pokémon and humans alike enjoy a day such as this. But in the world of Pokémon, mysterious and sudden things can happen at any given time. For young trainer, Richie; and his lover, young gym leader Reena: their love will be tested unlike anything ever before…or after.

Richie and Reena along with Sparky and Reena's Vulpix, continue their journey in Sinnoh. The two recently parted ways with Ash and his friends when they crossed paths, and are now trying to find a man named Riley. It's only been a couple of weeks since Reena arrived in Sinnoh and a few days since leaving Ash's group, but this Riley was a mystery to find. Richie said they first met on an online chat room. He was on there for the purpose of advice on his Pokémon but that alone led to his meeting with Riley and it sends Richie on a journey to Sinnoh. Not wanting to go look at ruins on ancient Pokémon alone, he invited his girlfriend, Reena, whom he met in Johto, along. Reena and Richie parted ways after Hoenn. She didn't want to slow Richie down from his dream of becoming Pokémon Master so she returned home to take her place as gym leader of her village. There's supposed to be a small cottage in this forest where Riley is temporarily staying in, but the two are having problems finding it.

"So Richie, you never met this guy before?" Reena asked and Richie shook his head. Reena is long black-haired girl with her hair tied into two long ponytails. She has shiny green eyes with a cute face to put it all together.

"I just know his name is Riley and that we're going to some ruins," said Richie taking out a note to double-check those facts.

"I'm just really glad you invited me along, Richie! This will be really fun!" said Reena with a smile, "Just like back then!"

After a while of walking, they came upon a river. Following the river upwards, there was a mini waterfall. Richie noticed how perfectly the rocks around it fell in place so that they could climb it. Without wasting time, Richie charged towards the rocks and started his swift climb upwards. In a matter of two minutes, Richie reached the top with Sparky who held on for dear life on Richie's shoulder. Reena only stared and being up close against the wall made of nature, made it seem so much higher…

"Richie! I haven't traveled in a year! I'm not as strong as I was when I left!" Reena shouted to Richie so he can hear. Though it is true. To not travel for over a year, it's not really easy to get all your stamina and strength back in a week or two. But this would be normal for any person that didn't travel for over a year.

"Come on Reena, you can do it!" Richie waved to encourage her. Reena sighed and called Vulpix into her Pokeball. After taking a breath, she started climbing. Her arms felt tired halfway up. Taking some careful steps, she pulls her way up. Focusing her goal being Richie, it gave her the motivation should needed to replace the strength she lost.

"You're almost there!" Richie called to her and reached his hand out for her to take. Glad she was almost there, she took an extra few steps before reaching her hand out to him. Yet destiny had something else in store for her. The small ledge one of her foot is on, decided to break. Reena lets out a scream as hers and Richie's hand just missed each other.

Suddenly another arm reached out and grabbed her hand instead. A sudden memory flashed into Reena's head. A girl, just a tad younger than her, fell and a young man saved her by grabbing her hand. Reena blinked and saw her hand in someone else's, the scenario looking just like what she witnessed in her head.

Reena was pulled to safely and she finally looked at the face of her savior.

"Oh gosh! Thank you!" she thanked as she panted but suddenly got lost into the deep eyes of a young man.

"You okay, Reena?" Richie asked with concern as he knelt down to her and she slowly nodded, just barely registering Richie's question.

"No problem, can't leave a young lady in distress…" the stranger replied with a sweet smile. Reena felt a sudden new feeling when she saw that smile. A flash appeared in her mind, seeing a man with a staff standing on a mountain but it disappeared after a moment. Reena felt sick, she wasn't sure where these fragments of scenes were from and why she was seeing them all of sudden!

Richie then met eyes with him,

"Are you…?"

"I'm Riley…you must be Richie," said Riley after noticing Sparky.

"Oh! Yes! I am!" Richie stood up and pulled Reena up with him. Riley followed the same action and shook hands with Richie and continued on to Reena but instead took her hand and kissed it causing both Reena and Richie to turn but for different reasons.

"How lucky of me to meet someone as cute as you. What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh! Um, I'm Reena!" she almost stuttered as Richie stood with a slight jealous look, "I'm Richie's girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? You're a lucky young man, Richie. So nice to meet both of you! Now, let's go rest up, shall we?"

The two followed Riley into the cottage he was staying in, which was hidden pretty well in the forest. In fact, it was just outside the forest; between the forest trees and a beautiful view of a town below them. After settling in, Riley made them some drinks. Throughout the whole time, Reena couldn't stop looking at Riley. Something about him reminds her of something or someone. In fact, for a moment, she thought of Ash but didn't understand why. She didn't know what feeling this was, but she didn't like it. A part of her, felt guilty for some reason. Reena felt as if she's betraying her beloved Richie…

-------------------------------------

Riley announced they'd set out the next morning, so they could spend the night with him. Richie and Reena thanked their host as they settled in for the night.

That night, Reena lied on the ground in her borrowed futon and couldn't sleep. Yet as time went by, her eyes kept falling and falling until they finally stayed closed.

* * *

_A young girl with long flowy black hair in a brown peasant dress stood in the field of flowers, as if waiting. She looked up and saw a Pidgeot, the sight immediately puts a smile on her face as the Pidgeot drops a handsome man off who landed gracefully in upon the field. _

"_Good day to you, Aurora…forgive me for not arriving when the sun is still high!" _

"_I care not when, Sir Aaron, so long as I get to see you…" _

_The two embraced and stood there as long as they needed to…_

_-------------------------------_

Reena's eyes snapped open but quickly shut them again when her eyes were struck by the sun's blinding lights.

"_What was that?" _she thought to herself as she her arm blocks the sun from her eyes, _"That man…Aaron was it? Looked just like Riley!" _Reena started to get nervous, even noxious.

That morning, Reena had a very uncomforting breakfast that Riley made with some berries.

"Come on out, Lucario, join us!" Riley calls out his Lucario who calmly sat with them at the table without a sound, plate already in front of him.

"Wow! What an awesome Pokémon!" Richie exclaimed in admiration.

"Thank you, Richie. My Lucario has been with me for a long time. Lucario is my irreplaceable friend," said Riley and smiled for his Pokémon. Richie and Reena had their Pokémon out as well, enjoying Riley's meal. Reena barely touched hers as she kept thinking about that dream and the man that looks exactly like Riley.

* * *

Before setting out, Reena sat down with Lucario who was sitting against the wall by himself.

"Lucario, may I speak with you?" Reena asked and Lucario only gave her a glance.

"I can speak to Pokémon. So I'll understand you," said Reena, not worrying that Riley was nearby to hear that since he's outside with Richie. One blessed, as well as cursed, powers she has is that she can understand Pokémon and know the location legendary Pokémon. Sure, overall, it's great; but it's not so great if even organizations are after you constantly. With these abilities, it helps her protect Legendary Pokémon as well but ever since she met Ash, that job was not as needed since Ash seems to be doing a good job of that on his own! Lucario didn't reply to her but instead nodded.

"Is there anything special about Riley that no one else knows about?"

Lucario only shrugged and Reena sighed; Lucario was more mysterious than Riley! Lucario suddenly held out his paw in front of her and she blinked. A blue ball was created and Reena stared into it. She reached her hand out and the tip of her finger merely touched it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Lucario, this is Aurora," Aaron introduced and Lucario bowed._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you," said Lucario politely. _

"_The pleasures all mine, Lucario!" said Aurora as she took his paw and shook it. _

"_Lucario is my dear friend. I hope you don't mind that I brought him along," said Aaron as the three of them travel along the side of the mountain. The two humans walked a few feet ahead of Lucario who was there merely to observe. _

"_Not at all, Sir Aaron. I'm glad to have met a friend of yours!" Aurora smiled for him. _

"…" _Lucario continued to eye her carefully as he walked behind the two and watched their hands intertwined._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Reena slightly gasped as she fell back. Lucario blinked and was lightly surprised by her reaction.

"_There's no doubt…this Sir Aaron person looks just like Riley! Their hat is even the same style! And they both have a Lucario except Sir Aaron's can speak human! And that girl…Aurora…why can't I see her face?"_

In both the dream and sudden flashback, no matter what angle or scenario, Reena couldn't see her face.

"Come on Reena! We're about ready to go!" Richie announced into the cottage making Reena jump in surprise. After calming down, she and Lucario arrived at the door but when Reena saw Richie's face she suddenly though of Ash. She shook her head cursed herself, confused as to what's going on. She felt a hand gently touch hers and she looked up to meet eyes with Riley.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently and Reena couldn't help but be entranced by his eyes that she started drowning herself in. It took a few moments before Reena snapped out of it and simply nodded.

"If you need more rest, we may," said Riley but Reena shook her head with a light blush.

"I-It's okay! We can get going!"

Riley only smiled as he and Lucario began leading Richie and Reena. Richie was not happy about Riley getting into Reena' s personal space but he trusted Reena more than anyone and wasn't about to worry about her leaving him anytime soon. With that, he took her hand into his as they walked hand in hand together. Reena's head slightly dropped, this scene mimics the exact same scene as she witnessed between Sir Aaron and Aurora. What hurt and worried Reena more was that this feeling she had with Richie…felt different from yesterday…almost as if it wasn't right.

She lifted her head again and stared at the blue sky,

"_I love Richie…don't I?" _Reena stared ahead of her again and her sight immediately landed on Riley, _"Am I…or __was__ I…this Aurora?" _

* * *

**Please R and R! Please?**

**Yeah I know, pairing Reena with too many guys is not a good thing(hinted Gary, hinted Paul(someone actually liked it!)) but Reena will only love Richie. That's a definite. **

**Oh yes, I'm trying to keep chapters short and simple. So it won't drag on.**


End file.
